Boy Without Flaws
by christopher-graves
Summary: [HUMAN AU] All Darwin could feel is sadness. The worst part, he doesn't know why. And after a talk with Julius, he becomes even more confused, but quickly realizes he doesn't have time for feelings when his family suddenly goes missing. (Darwin x Julius fic)


**_5th of January, 2018_**

 ** _21:19_**

The date is the 5th of January, 2018, while the current season is winter. One of the most favorite seasons of all... Snowmen and snowball wars are made and everyone's going on holidays. So briefly, as long as it is winter, everyone is happy.

Except for one person: Darwin.

Darwin was not happy. Even upset. But why? He didn't know. He just felt sad for no reason. It was really meaningless. And there was only one thing that could be done in such situations - to go out. Not to drink and go crazy, but to go out and walk around a couple of places and come home.

It was not too late yet, but the whole family was asleep. Darwin looked out the window and saw the children playing happily. So the only ones who were sleeping were his own family.

Darwin went down quietly without trying to wake anyone up. He didn't have to change his clothes, he was always wearing the same orange hoodie, blue jeans and green-white boots.

He didn't need to tell anyone he was going out. He was gonna come home in about five minutes anyway, so informing everyone would be pointless. Despite this, he felt like he was escaping from home while quietly leaving the house.

 ** _23:15_**

Two hours passed, and Darwin was still not home. But he didn't want to go home without finding the cause of his discomfort.

He walked around as he watched the people. Everyone seemed happy except for him. The children were playing with their parents, while some 15-16 year olds were hanging out with their friends. Why was everyone so happy? And why was everyone outside even though it was too late?

For a moment he felt like crying. What was this bad feeling? Did others felt it too? And when will he get rid of it?

 ** _00:32_**

Although Darwin thought he was the only one unhappy, there was another miserable one: Julius. Right now he was sitting on a bench, drinking and doing nothing but cursing to all people.

But his sadness had a source. He left her girlfriend. He cheated on him with someone richer and cooler than Julius. Of course, Julius caught them from the first day in their relationship, and it was too late the duo saw Julius behind them.

When Julius said it to his gang, his friends did their best to make him happy, but he didn't even smile.

"Julius? Is that you?"

Julius immediately recognized the raucous voice from behind - the voice of Darwin. It had been a month since their last meeting, and they had not seen each other in school or elsewhere.

Julius turned to Darwin saying, "Darwin? Yeah, it's me. You can sit here if you want."

"Okay..."

Darwin was surprised to see some drink bottles next to Julius. As far as he knew, Julius was 18, not 21. So for him, it was illegal to drink.

"Do you want some too?" said Julius, taking a bottle.

"Uh... don't you think I'm a little too young to drink?"

"Okay then." He drank some alcohol.

I hope he does not get drunk... I really don't want to deal with him... Darwin thought.

"Well... Why are you drinking? I mean your age is not enough."

"I left my girlfriend today. That's why."

"Really!? I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be."

They were silent for a while.

"Julius... No matter how sorry you are... The solution is not to drink, you shouldn't do that."

Julius suddenly got angry. "It's not of your business!"

"Please don't be angry... I just want to help."

"You want to help?" Julius turned his face to Darwin. "Then make me a promise."

"What promise?"

"Promise me you'll never have a girlfriend."

Darwin suddenly paused. "Are you drunk?"

"Come on, is it so hard to make a promise?!"

"No, no, it's not. Okay, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

Julius smiled. "Thank you..."

"Well... Why did you want me to promise something like this...?"

"Look, Darwin..." Julius sounded a little upset. "If I say such a thing to others, they will make fun of me, they will not take me seriously; but you will be serious, no matter what the situation is. So… I don't want you to suffer from a girlfriend like I did."

"Would you... Wait… Are you crying?"

"No! It's nothing…"

"But-"

"It's too late, I have to go-" Julius quickly took two bottles next to him. "Good night!" And he went without waiting for Darwin's answer.

Darwin stared behind Julius. "Goodnight..?"

 ** _6th of January_**

 ** _01:18_**

Darwin felt really strange... He couldn't get Julius out his mind. Was it really that bad to have a girlfriend?

He had already come home thinking about these things. He almost rang the bell, then he remembered that he had the key. He searched for the key, but the key was not there. It wasn't in the other pocket either. He suddenly panicked. But then he realized something: the lights were on.

He rang the bell, but nobody answered. He tried ringing over and over again, but it did not work. Darwin was seriously afraid. The lights were on, so why did not anyone open the door?

After some time, Darwin understood that if he kept ringing the bell, he wouldn't get any results. Then he got a brilliant idea – getting inside from a window. Praying that the window would be open, he went to the backyard, but what he saw left him in shock.

All the windows were broken, and there was blood on the edges of the broken glass. Darwin's eyes watered, he was about to cry. Damn it, what if something happened to his family?

He entered the house. Inside there was a similar environment - broken items and fresh blood traces. Darwin began to look for his family in fear. He was trying to be quiet because the people who kidnapped or killed his family could still be at home.

"Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?!" No, they didn't. But Darwin did not know that. He ran quickly, but quietly, to scan most of the rooms in the house. And the thing he saw in his room caused the tears to flow.

What he saw was a big pool of blood.

He didn't know what to do now. He could never stay here tonight. And nobody was awake to help him. Except for one person: Julius. He should still be awake.

Darwin opened his phone with his trembling hands, and he called the only person he could call...


End file.
